Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus with a variable angle type display unit allowing touch operation, opening and closing, and angle adjustment, and a control method of the display control unit.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera and a video camera is provided with a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display for setting the image capturing apparatus or checking a captured image. In addition, there is an image capturing apparatus provided with a variable angle monitor in which a unit including a display rotatable with respect to the main body is attached to the main body of the image capturing apparatus.
With the angle adjustment of the variable angle monitor, visual recognition of the image capturing target is possible when capturing an image in a low-angle or a high-angle. Further, electronic apparatuses having a touch panel allowing touch operation to the display, and capable of setting various settings and giving instructions of various operations according to the touch operation to the touch panel have been widely used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-305140 discusses a digital camera including a variable angle monitor with a touch panel. With the digital camera, when the variable angle monitor is closed to expose the display screen with respect to the back side of the main body, the same functions as the operation switches disposed on the back side of the main body are substituted by the touch buttons on the touch panel.
In the conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-305140, when a user tries to grip to rotate the variable angle monitor, the user may touch the touch panel unintentionally. In this case, unintentional operations may be performed.